Memory cards and other removable storage devices increase the memory capacity of computing platforms, such as phone devices, personal digital assistants, and computers. An application executing on such a computing platform accesses data on a removable storage device by using a known file path, typically including a drive letter.
Respective proprietary computing platforms use different file paths to access removable storage devices. Different versions of applications are consequently developed for each respective computing platform to support the different file paths. For example, multiple versions of a phone application may be developed to communicate with the respective operating systems of different handsets. Such application development for multiple platforms adds costs and complexity during product development.